


Фон

by pinasolod



Series: О фоне под названием "Кучики Рукия" [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinasolod/pseuds/pinasolod
Summary: Рукия достаточно умна, чтобы понять, что она - фон. Только фон.





	Фон

Рукия — живой, энергичный, иногда раздражающий, немного хмурый и серьёзный… фон. Достаточно быстро она понимает, кто такая на самом деле. На ней ярче Ичиго, Ренджи, собственный брат, Кайен, Орихиме, и Рукия пытается вылезти из рамок, в которые её загнала жизнь. Она раздражается, она злится, она ломает все свои устои и строит заново, она сама ломается — но остаётся фоном.

Фон не должен быть раздражающим, фон не должен чувствовать что-то, фон должен быть механизмом, срабатывающим в данный момент. Рукии не нужно даже что-либо делать для запуска этого механизма. У фона есть чётко прописанная программа — и Рукия ей следует. Она повторяет раз за разом обязанности фона, вскакивает, не соглашается, топает ногой, кажется, даже кричит — и испуганно замолкает, прикрывая рот руками. Фон не должен исторгать звуки не по делу.

Рукия обжигается чаем, давится, кашляет. В горле огнём жжёт, а пелена слёз застилает глаза. Рукия ставит чашку на столик в комнате и беззвучно, зло плачет. В её голове бьётся мысль: «Фон должен плакать только в нужный момент». Рукия часто ищет такой же фон среди других шинигами, людей, врагов. Находит. Находит — и тут же забывает. Фону не положено знать о существовании другого фона. Иначе вся система рушится.

Рукия срабатывает ровно в тот момент, в который нужно. Рукия поддерживает Ичиго, смеётся с Ренджи, разговаривает часто и подолгу с братом, улыбается Орихиме и Тацуки. Рукия не имеет чего-то своего.

Рукия — хорошая девочка.

Фон.


End file.
